Core of Creation
Core of Creation is the fifth episode of the third season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 5/18/2016. It is the series finale. Story Mewtwo stares down Arceus, chosen by Master Core. The crowd is silent. Mewtwo: Arceus. The god of Pokémon. Master Core: If YoU aRe As StRoNg As YoU tHiNk YoU aRe, ThIs ShOuLdN’t Be ToO dIfFiCuLt. ArCeUs, JuDgEmEnT. The wheel on Arceus’ back glows grey, as it releases a grey flash with orbs of light shooting at Mewtwo. Mewtwo uses Confusion, deflecting some of the Judgement orbs to collide into each other. Mewtwo then fires Psystrike, Arceus not moving, instead taking the attack head on. Master Core: rEcYcLe. Arceus glows, as a yellow brick like plate appears, merging with Arceus. Arceus’ body gains a yellow tint to it, the wheel being a brighter yellow. Pokémon Trainer: It just summoned a Plate! Young Link: Plate? Pokémon Trainer: It changes Arceus’ type and the type of Judgement. Arceus fires an Electric Judgement, Mewtwo Teleporting to dodge. Mewtwo appears in the air, as Arceus’ body releases a shockwave, as Mewtwo is hit by Gravity, being meteor smashed. Mewtwo craters into the ground, as it is hit by Electric Judgement as it stands up. Mewtwo shakes the damage off, as the Zap Plate leaves Arceus, being Recycled with the Pixie Plate. Arceus’ coloring becomes pinkish, and its wheel is now pink. Palutena: It’s a Fairy type now. Master Core is just toying with Mewtwo. If it wanted to flat out win, it’d call the Dread Plate. Arceus fires a Fairy Judgement, Mewtwo blocking with Psystrike. Mewtwo Teleports off to the side of Arceus, firing Shadow Ball. Shadow Ball hits Arceus, it roaring afterwards. Master Core: ReCoVeR. Arceus glows with a shimmering yellow aura, as it is healed of its injuries. Mewtwo fires Shadow Balls at it, Arceus not even flinching from it. Arceus fires Fairy Judgement, Mewtwo floating backwards to dodge, blocking with Confusion. Arceus uses Recycle, replacing the Pixie Plate with the Spooky Plate, becoming the Ghost type. Mewtwo: Wrong move. Mewtwo throws several powerful Shadow Balls, as Arceus blocks with Ghost Judgement, Arceus winning out. Mewtwo Teleports to dodge, being up in the air. The Judgement attack lingers, as Arceus uses Gravity, meteor smashing Mewtwo into the Ghost Judgement, them exploding on it. Mewtwo gets up, injured. Mewtwo: Fine. I’ll do this the hard way. Mewtwo mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y, as it fires a super powered Shadow Ball. Arceus takes the attack head on, groaning slightly afterwards. Arceus uses Recover afterwards, as Mega Mewtwo Y fires another large Shadow Ball. Arceus releases the Spooky Plate, becoming the Normal type again. It is immune to Shadow Ball, as it uses Recycle to obtain the Insect Plate. Ian: Bug type. Arceus fires Bug Judgement, as Mega Mewtwo Y deflects it with Psystrike, which goes and hits Arceus hard. Mega Mewtwo Y fires several more Psystrikes, as Arceus uses Recycle to obtain the Dread Plate, being immune to them all. Mega Mewtwo Y throws Shadow Ball, hitting Arceus. Master Core: yOu CaNnOt BeAt Me NoW. i HaVe ThE tYpE aDvAnTaGe. Mega Mewtwo Y zooms around, firing several Shadow Balls, hitting Arceus. Arceus fires Dark Judgement, striking Mega Mewtwo Y hard. Mega Mewtwo Y takes it, as it fires Shadow Balls from all directions. Arceus begins to use Recover, as Mega Mewtwo Y keeps the onslaught on. Mega Mewtwo Y: I, am the strongest! Mega Mewtwo Y blasts Arceus with a powerful Shadow Ball, before it can make a move. Arceus roars, as it falls, defeated. Roy K: Whoa. Arceus is unable to battle! The crowd goes wild over this, as Mega Mewtwo Y pants, as if tired. Cloud: That was a tough match. And to think, that was only Master Core’s fifth choice. Mega Mewtwo Y: Any Pokémon that you use now will be pointless. I am obviously stronger than your strongest. You’ve lost. '' Master Core: (In high pitch) Mew. Mega Mewtwo Y’s eyes widen, as the Master Core shimmers, revealing Mew inside it. Mega Mewtwo Y throws a Shadow Ball, shattering it. Mew flies out, stretching and yawning. Mew: Meeeeeeeew! Morton: And I don’t believe my eyes! Mew is the Master Core! Mega Mewtwo Y: ''You! You’ve been waiting for this the whole time! Mew: Yep! Ganondorf would’ve brought you to me! Now, I get to show who’s really the best! Mew uses Fly into the air, as Mega Mewtwo Y soars after it. Mew goes high into the sky, the arena barely visible below them. Mega Mewtwo Y keeps up, firing Shadow Balls after it. Mega Mewtwo Y: Come back and face me, coward! Mew: Ha! You’re an idiot! You fell for my trap! Mew uses Transform, turning into Arceus. Arceus roars, as it uses Gravity, Mega Mewtwo Y being meteor smashed, the Gravity force not letting up until Mega Mewtwo Y craters the entirety of the field. Arceus Transforms into Gardevoir, Teleporting onto the field. Zelda: Is that, my Gardevoir? Kirby: Uhn! Steve: It’s using Transform? That seems so unfair! Ian: But makes sense. Mew is considered the ancestor of all Pokémon. Zero Suit Samus: It must’ve watched the entire tournament, and can turn into any Pokémon that we used. Gardevoir fires a Will-o-Wisp, which Mega Mewtwo Y blocks with Shadow Ball. Gardevoir reverts to Mew, giggling at the battle. Mega Mewtwo Y gets angry, as it fires Psystrike. Mew is enveloped in the Psystrike, as it continues to laugh, unharmed by the attack. An Illusion fades away, revealing that Mew was actually Zoroark. Meta Knight: Very tricky. Pac-Man: Wacka waka! Steve: Still so unfair. Zoroark uses Night Daze, forming a large dark red force, firing it. Mega Mewtwo Y Teleports into the air to dodge, as Zoroark Transforms into Arceus, releasing a Gravity. Mega Mewtwo Y hits the ground, as Arceus Transforms into Dusclops. Dusclops extends its arms, using them to Bind Mega Mewtwo Y in place. Dedede: Uragh! This battle is as confusing as Kirby when he keeps switching powers! Mega Mewtwo Y blasts free with a Shadow Ball, hitting Dusclops hard, reverting it to Mew. Mew shakes the attack off, as a barrage of Shadow Balls fly at it. Mew releases Protect, taking the appearance of Master Core, taking all the attacks. When Protect fades, Mega Mewtwo Y appears in Mew’s face, using Confusion to hold Mew in a choke grip. Mew uses Psychic, blasting Mega Mewtwo Y back. Mew: Ooh! Nicely done! Let’s see how you like this one! Mew Transforms into Forretress, as it spins and releases Spikes. Mega Mewtwo Y floats higher over the ground, when Forretress Transforms into Arceus, meteor spiking it with Gravity, the Spikes exploding on Mega Mewtwo Y. Mew transforms into Greninja, as it extends its shadow, teleporting to attack with Shadow Sneak. Mega Mewtwo Y forms a Shadow Ball as a shield, Greninja crashing directly into it. Greninja flies out, as it turns into Arceus. Arceus uses Recover, as Mega Mewtwo Y blasts it with Psystrike. Mega Mewtwo Y: You rely on the power of others! I can defeat you without help! Mew: And yet, you used them to get you this far. Mew transforms into Roselia, firing a Leech Seed. Mega Mewtwo Y uses Confusion to deflect it, as Roselia transforms into Honchkrow, flying in with a Thunder Wave covered wing. It strikes Mega Mewtwo Y, it getting paralyzed by the attack. Honchkrow reverts to Mew, it laughing hysterically. Mew: Got you! Got you! You’re so slow now! Mew Transforms into Ninjask, as it zooms through with Aerial Ace, Speed Boost activating afterwards. Ninjask strikes Mega Mewtwo Y several times, when Mega Mewtwo Y catches Ninjask with Confusion. Mega Mewtwo Y releases Psystrike, as Ninjask transforms into Absol, being immune. Absol fires Future Sight into a wormhole. Absol reverts to Mew, it laughing. Mew: You can’t do anything now! I’ve got you trapped! Mega Mewtwo Y: Want to bet? Mega Mewtwo Y fires Shadow Balls, as Mew uses Protect, taking them. Mew then fires Psychic, pulling Mega Mewtwo Y forward. Mega Mewtwo Y resists, as Future Sight comes out, hitting Mega Mewtwo Y from behind. It knocks Mega Mewtwo Y to Mew, who Transforms into Tyranitar, slamming Mega Mewtwo Y with Foul Play. Wario: Ay-ay-ay! Stop transforming already! It’s giving me a headache! Shulk: Come on, Mewtwo! Mew: What do you think? This form is of your dear old partner! Mega Mewtwo Y: That was a mistake on your part. '' Mega Mewtwo Y fires Shadow Ball, which is blocked by the Sand Stream’s Sandstorm. Mega Mewtwo Y smirks, taking control of the Sandstorm with Confusion, having it attack Tyranitar. Tyranitar swats through it, and barrels through with Giga Impact. Mega Mewtwo Y takes the attack, as it uses Confusion to have Sandstorm wrap the two together. Falco: What’s he doing?! Ian: Getting inside the Sandstorm. Mega Mewtwo Y releases a Shadow Ball in the size of a Psystrike, enveloping itself and Tyranitar. The two are blown back, hitting the ground. Tyranitar reverts to Mew, as it floats up, chuckling. Mew: ''Nice try. But I am the win! A Shadow Ball flies and hits Mew square on, it falling from the sky, defeated. Mega Mewtwo Y: Never say, you win before it’s over. Mega Mewtwo Y reverts to Mewtwo, who collapses as well. Roy K looks back and forth between the two, confused. Roy K: Okay, I’m calling it. It’s a draw! Outrage goes through the arena, as Cloud and Palutena rush out, lifting Mewtwo off the ground. Bowser: No! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Larry leads two Wobbuffets with a stretcher, putting Mew on it. Mewtwo stirs as Cloud and Palutena carry him over to the bench. Mewtwo: Did, I win? Palutena: A tie. You two, are equals. Mewtwo: I, can’t accept that. And I don’t think it will either. Morton: And, that’s our show! Thank you all for those who read for the entire series! But now, it has come to a close. See you next time I get to star in a series! Characters * Mewtwo * Master Core ** Mew * Pokémon Trainer * Young Link * Palutena * Ian * Cloud * Zelda * Kirby * Steve * Zero Suit Samus * Meta Knight * Pac-Man * King Dedede * Wario * Shulk * Falco * Bowser * Pikachu * Roy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Larry Koopa Pokémon * Mewtwo ** Mega Mewtwo Y * Arceus (Master Core's) * Mew (Master Core's) * Pikachu * Wobbuffet (x2) (Larry's) Transformed Pokémon * Arceus (several times) (Master Core's) * Gardevoir (Zelda's) * Zoroark (Sheik's) * Dusclops (Pac-Man's) * Forretress (Snake's) * Greninja * Roselia (Olimar's) * Honchkrow (Dark Pit's) * Ninjask (Sonic's) * Absol (Bayonetta's) * Tyranitar (Ganondorf's) Trivia * This battle ends with a battle between Mew and Mewtwo. * Mew uses Transform to turn into the Pokémon of the other contestants. ** It uses many Pokémon that only appeared once. * Mew being in the Master Core is based off its barrier ball that it appears in during the game Pokémon Snap. * The battle being a draw is to signify them being equals. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle